Across The Tears
by Shadow74656
Summary: The D-Reaper is dead. Now Guilmon and the other Digimon are forced back to the Digital World. How will Takato cope with this situation? Will he adapt to the changes? Jurato fluff. based on the song Across The Tears. THIS IS NOT A SONG FICT. Think of the s


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon! If I did, there would have been more Jurato! And I would have made the season longer. Toie animations and all of those other big companies own it, not me. And I don not own Across The Tears sung by Makoto Tsumura. So don't sue me!

**SD: **Ok, here's a new story that I wrote last night. If you are a serious anime fan, you will know what Across The Tears is a song, **BUT NOT IN THIS STORY think of the lyrics as a **poem NOT **a song. Oh btw, sorry that I couldn't get the format 100% right, stupid internet.**

**THIS IS NOT A SONG FICT **

****

****

****

**Across The Tears**

****

_You'll find me beyond the tears_

_While making sure, one by one_

_I'll become myself heading toward tomorrow._

I admired the view of the park while Guilmon and I stood there with the rest of our friends. We started at the Digital Vortex as it glistened in dawn's early light. I could remember every second of it. Just an hour ago, we were all locked in the greatest battle of our lives. It took a lot of courage and strength, we all had to work together as a team. And we succeeded—we defeated the D-Reaper.

_Running toward the park you are waiting at, sharing the morning_

_My shoes have become tight again._

It's hard to believe that so much damaged could be caused by a misguided program, thinking that it was doing the right thing. There were even times that thought that we'd be finished, that we might actually lose. But there was always someone that would never give up, someone that I could always count on. It was Guilmon. I can't help but think what I'd do without him. "We can't give up Takatomon!" he would always say. A smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks a lot boy,"

"Thanks for what?"

"For being such a good friend, silly,"

_Can't I catch up to the growing me somewhere?_

_Only my heart is keeping time._

When I let go of Guilmon, the strangest thing happened. He started to glow with white light. My partner slowly started to get smaller and smaller. Not only was Guilmon acting like this but the other Digimon were shrinking as well.

"Mr. Wong! What's happening? Why are Guilmon and the others De-Digivolving?"

"De-Digivolving? Dad, tell us! What's going on!"

"I'm sorry Henry, the world was in danger. I couldn't let everyone and every thing that we cared about be destroyed. There was only one way out…even if it meant losing the Digimon."

"You knew it when you scanned Terriermon didn't you?!"

_[I'll try to be strong] But why are you doing that?_

_You asked me but_

_It's weird, I can only respond with a smile_

I couldn't believe it! We got betrayed by Mr. Wong! I thought that we could trust him. He's responsible for all this. I wanted to blame him—but deep down… I knew that his decision was necessary. Like Spock would say "The needs of the many out weight the needs of the few." I now understand why he had to do that, he only wanted to protect his family and his loved ones, just as I would protect my own, and for that, I can never blame him for it. But this was a painful experience. I looked down at Guilmon, and then at Terriermon. They were getting smaller by the second.

"What's going to happen to Guilmon and the others?"

"They'll return to the Digital World where they'll disappear forever."

_There is a strong me, somewhere in my heart_

_It only comes out every once in a while but_

_You showed it to me_

_You'll find me beyond the tears _

_While making sure, one by one I'll become myself heading toward tomorrow._

"No…this can't happen," whispered Henry. But Terriermon interrupted him, "Momentai, Henry!" he stared at his partner with tears. They were filled with sorrow and sadness. Then our Digimon all De-Digivolved to their In-Training forms as they slowly started to float towards the Digital Vortex.

"Please-don't leave Guilmon," I whimpered, "You were meant to be with me, you're a part of me, were suppose to be together!"

"Don't cry Takato, we'll always be together," replied Guilmon as he slowly slid out of my hands.

"I promise Guilmon! We'll always be together!" I said while I held back my tears to the best of my abilities. My friend slowly started to ascend and disappear into the Vortex along with the rest of the Digimon. 

"Remember, Takato, you promised, you promised!" said Guilmon's voice as he vanished, maybe forever into the Digital World. At this point the pain was too great. I let my tears flow freely as did the others.

"I promise Guilmon, just you wait, we'll be together again soon," I told myself quietly.

_Everyone thinks I'm a nice guy_

_And that's a little disappointing_

_I can't just be good at fighting_

_I know that but I can't say it._

The portal had disappeared now, as did my hope of seeing Guilmon again. One by one, the Tamers slowly left the park. Now it was only me and Jeri who were still here. I started crying again. I couldn't believe that my best friend was gone. I tried to think positive, try to think that Guilmon will be back some day, I really did-- but it was unlikely. Then I felt a hand of my shoulder; it was Jeri, "Takato, are you going to be alright?" I took her hand off my shoulder and held it in my hands and started into her cherry oak eyes, "Yes Jeri, eventually. But right now I have a lot of thinking to do,"

Jeri nodded and gave me a small kiss on my cheek, "You know, maybe after you've done your thinking, you could come over for dinner?" I forced a smile to emerge from my sadness, "Thanks Jeri, I'd like that,"

_You get hurt from me_

_That's hard, so now I'm becoming stronger_

_Just a little but maybe my invisible wings grow larger too_

I lay down on the cool grass and watched the sun set as I recalled all of the adventures we had. I remembered the time when I first created Guilmon. I thought that it would be cool to have a Digimon of my own. That was the best day of my life. Mr. Yamaki or other people may say that Guilmon is nothing more than an "Artificial Life form composed of digital data," But they're wrong.

Guilmon is more than data, he's a living, breathing being and most importantly, he was-- no…_is by best friend. It was starting to get late now and I promised that I'd stop by Jeri's house._

_Will I suddenly begin to understand?_

_Like my shoes getting tight._

_Because you are smiling beyond the tears_

_I'll defiantly cross over too_

_Because now I'm walking carefully towards tomorrow_

Jeri and I shared a meal at her restaurant. It was delicious, but I was pretty silent. It was hard to make small talk when you're best friend is in another world. "Penny for you thoughts?" she asked halfway into the meal. Told her about what I was thinking about and told her about my time together with Guilmon, and then I asked her if our adventures were over, that this is the end. 

And she said, "It's not over Takato, it never is. As long as you believe that Guilmon will be back one day, then your adventures will never be over," I smiled at her reply. Jeri's such a kind and sensitive person. Maybe that's why I've developed an…affection towards her.

Even thought I thought that I'd never be the same, life slowly started to return to normal and after a while so did I. Life became exactly what it was before I met Guilmon. Kazu still made bad jokes and Ms. Nami still gave too much homework. Some times I still go to our old hang out, just to see if he's there, but I don't know why I bothered because he's never there. Most times I'm ok, but there's this one thing that bugs me: A promise that I made to a friend. A promise that I don't know if I can keep.

But today I had a feeling, a feeling that something special would happen. I opened the iron gates and stepped inside. My face lit up as I came face to face with a portal, a portal to the Digital World. I let out a happy laugh. Scratch that, I think that I'm going to keep my promise after all… 

_There is a strong me, somewhere in my heart_

_It only comes out every once in a while but_

_You showed it to me._

_You'll find me beyond the tears_

_While making sure, one by one _

_I'll become myself heading toward tomorrow._

**SD: ***Sniff* *Sniff* kinda brings a tear to your eye doesn't it? So sad, yet so beautiful, poor Takato finally gets a happy ending. ^^ I know the original epilogue preformed by Takato made my skin crawl; I hoped that I improved on it. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
